Cheba Hut with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)
"Cheba Hut with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" is Episode 188 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jon Gabrus. "Cheba Hut with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" was released on January 24, 2019. Synopsis Jon Gabrus (Raised By TV, High and Mighty) returns to the show to review a chain specializing in toasted subs and "curing munchies," Cheba Hut. Plus, a local Arizona edition of Snack or Wack. Recorded at Stand Up Live in Phoenix, AZ. Nick's intro Introduce myself as Loc, she said 'you're a liar' / I said "I got it goin' on, baby doll and I'm on fire" / Took her to the hotel, she said "you're the king" / I said "Be my queen if you know what I mean" / And let us do the wild thing So goes the 1988 breakthrough hit by Anthony Terrell Smith, better known by his stage alias of Tone Loc. A major hiphop star of the late '80s and early '90s, Tone Loc's other chart-toppers include "Funky Cold Medina" (a narrative about a fictional love potion that rewards its users like the proverbial cursed monkey paw) as well as one of rap's early weed anthems, a six-minute tribute to the sticky icky. Like many other musicians, Tone Loc soon parlayed his fame into an acting career, accumulating an array of diverse credits including movies like the Jim Carrey vehicle Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and the Michael Mann heist classic, Heat. In 1998, shortly after Tone Loc acted in the films Fakin' Da Funk and Spy Hard, a restaurateur named Scott Jennings opened a pot-themed sandwich shop just off campus from Arizona State University, naming his business after Tone Loc's aforementioned pro-marijuana song. Jennings and his team weren't exactly subtle with their 4/20 theming, offering sandwiches with names like Chronic, Dank, and Kush, and designating their 4-inch, 8-inch, and foot-long sizes as Nugs, Pinners, and Blunts, respectively. Double-digit sales growth led to rapid expansion, adding five locations in Arizona and bordering New Mexico within a decade. The chain's quick success has proved to be a bonanza for newspaper headline writers who have enthusiastically made puns like "Sandwich Shop Finds Itself In A Sticky Situation" and "Pot-Themed Sub Chain Far More Than A Pipe Dream." But the playful branding hides a more serious business culture. As CEO Matt Trethaway told Time Magazine in 2012, "there's no place to be stoned at work." Today, this dope sandwich shop boasts 20 locations across the Western U.S., including in weed-legal states like Colorado and California, with eventual plans for 300 total. Unfortunately for marijuana enthusiasts in its home state of Arizona, a ballot initiative that legalized recreational use of the drug failed by a thin margin in 2016. However, medical marijuana has been legal in the Grand Canyon State since Proposition 203 passed in 2010, including on college campuses - no doubt often prescribed for ailments no more serious than senioritis. And when the munchies hit, hopheads crave the toasted subs from, to quote the hook from Tone Loc's pot-positive single, "that Cheeba Cheeba Cheeba." This week on Doughboys: Cheba Hut. Fork rating Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, the Doughboys taste test a snack item and decide if it's good or bad. In this episode, they taste Cornish Pasty Co., an Arizona chain that makes versions of pasties, a sort of "big Hot Pocket." They tried The Oggie (The Traditional Pasty), which has steak, potatoes, onion, and rutabega inside, and everyone loved them. Roast Spoonman Mt. Sausagemore An audience member asked them to rank their favorite sausages (see the question below), and this is what they came up with: Desert Island Snack Another audience member asked them for their favorite snacks to live with on a desert island. Quotes #hashtags #IcePuke The Live Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod and Instagram)